This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 199 40 028.8, filed in Germany on Aug. 24, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention concerns a hook arranged on the edge of the opening for a motor-driven window glass of an automobile on which a free end of a window shade can be latched.
In order to reduce the risk of injury, it is common to provide in motor-driven windows of automobiles pinch protection on the edge of the window opening against which the window glass moves at the end of its closing movement.
It is further known to provide vehicle window glasses with shades which primarily provide relief from excessive sun radiation. In such case, the shade can be rolled up by a spring-loaded roller and is in many cases hung by its free edge on a hook which is provided at the associated edge of the window opening. In such case it can occur that the pinch protection does not become fully effective if for example a body part is situated between the edge of the glass and the hook.
An object of the invention is to ensure an effective protection even in this situation.
This object is achieved with a hook of the above construction including a slide which can be moved within limits in the direction of movement of a window glass and which triggers a pinch protection mechanism upon being slid to the edge of the window opening.
If a force is exerted on the slide in the direction of the closing movement of the window glass, it can move with limitation in the same direction and in the process activate the pinch protection even if the edge of the glass itself is still adequately far from the pinch protection. Any risk of injury is thereby avoided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.